


Purgatorio

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barely Legal, Daddy Kink, M/M, gay bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Dean know about that gay-bar In Florida named Purgatory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatorio

"You mean, purgatory, purgatory?" Garth asked, putting down his burger. They were all in another run-down, little diner on some hunt and they'd run into Garth. It was really, really weird having this lanky little thing on the case with him and Sammy, but the extra hand could come in handy.

"No, the one in Florida," Dean snapped with a roll of his eyes. He dragged a French fry through some ketchup and pushed it passed his lips. Sam scoffed and went back to his salad and Garth gave Dean somewhat of a whipped look before moving on to the next topic. Dean internally sighed. It was a good thing that he was the only closet gay around here, because that would have taken some awkward explanation if someone has called him on it.

The purgatory of Florida: also known as one of Florida's most popular gay bars/nightclubs. Deans hands flex on the table cloth next to his plate and his legs shift under him as he files through the memories of that night.

***

"Just you today, sweetheart?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, darlin' just me today." He picked up his finger of whiskey and knocked it back faster than was probably healthy. When he placed it back down on the bar, he waved at the boy behind the counter. He was a skinny lad, short crop of dusty blonde hair on top of his head. His smile was thin, almost devilish, and while Dean found himself attracted to the kid, he knew that now wasn't the right time, and the boy probably had a few more hours on his shift. Dean wanted some tail now. He swiveled on the bar stool and scanned the dark room in front of him, smiling to himself.

The dance floor of this bar was much different from the hetero places some of his old girlfriends would drag him to. This place had little red and green lasers that bounced off the walls and people's shirts. The entire club was blanketed with a purple layering of lights, and the walls had green lined stripes down them. Dean could feel the thumpa-thumpa of the bass-driven songs in the seat of his chair, and when he stood and walked onto the dance floor, the same vibrations tickled at the bottom of his feet through his thick workers boots.

As he pushed his way through the crowd, he didn't even bother trying to grab someone; he knew someone would find him. He found that out the first time he came to this place, because he was simply trying to get to the lounge area which is straight across the club from where the bar is, and he was halfway through the crowd before someone grabbed him and was basically humping on him. Dean was perfectly okay with that.

So he kept moving through the crowd, and just as expected, was pulled into someone before he could make it across. This person was young, and obviously trying their luck with Dean, who was more than willing to let the young piece of ass rub up and down on him. Dean grabbed the young boy's hips and pulled him flush against himself, hands free to roam once the task had been completed. The boy was good at what he did, and it obviously wasn't the first time he'd come to Purgatory, because, with the way he moved, he must have had some practice. 

He kept his back pressed flush against Deans, while his hips made little circles around Deans groin and thighs, ass pressing down on Dean's growing hard-on. The boy had his arms above his head, holding on to Dean to ride him easier, carding his hands through Dean's hair and down his shoulders. When Dean ran his hands up the young boys chest and passed one nipple, he felt more than heard the pretty young thing mewl. Dean leaned down and pressed his mouth right next to the barley-legal boys ear.

"Do you like that?" Dean asked him in his smoothest voice. The boy let out another mewl and threw his head back on Dean's shoulder. He felt him nod against his shoulder. A thin smile played on Dean lips. "You gotta answer me with your words, baby. Show me what those pretty lips are good for," Dean drawled. He brought up his right hand hand ran it over the boys neck, letting it linger before he slithered his thumb up the boys cheek, finally letting it rest of the boys pretty and plump lips. When he talked, Dean could feel the little puffs of air coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, I like it," the boy panted. "I like when daddy touches me, I like it." The boy was practically whining his words. It made Dean weak in his knees and it made him grow in his pants. This boy, so hot and young, rutting up against him in this gay bar like a dog in heat made him hot enough. But then, add a daddy kink on top of all that, and Dean was giving himself kudos for not bending the kid over right here and now and fucking him, right in the middle of the dance floor, everyone else be damned.

"You want daddy to take you home, baby?" Dean said. He mouthed at the soft spot at the back of the boys ear and he could hear the sharp whine that came out of the boys throat, his deep chested panting.

"Yes, please daddy, please! Take me home with you, god, please," the boy panted out against Deans neck. Dean smiled but a thought occurred to him.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" He asked. He wasn't about to get in trouble for fucking some underage kid that he picked up from a bar in Florida while he was on break. The boy hummed and pushed his wallet against Deans chest and Dean let go of the boys face and waist to pull it open.

"Jesse, nineteen years old," Dean observed. He slipped the boys wallet back into his pocket.

"Lets to, baby."

It was one of the better lays that Dean had had in a very long time. Jesse was a bendy boy with amazing stamina, and Dean pulled three orgasms from the young, brown haired boy, fisting his cock or tonguing is ass until he came with a mewl or a pant of 'daddy', and when Dean went for a fourth, wrapping his hand around Jesse's cock, the boy grabbed his wrist, telling Dean that he couldn't take anymore for daddy, that if he was going to come, he wanted to come off daddy's cock.

Dean didn't bother arguing with the young boy, and spent a good amount of time finger the small boy, groaning as he listened to him mewl. He let a string of filth fall from his lips and he told the boy just how pretty he looked, all splayed out for Dean. When Jesse was sufficiently pushing back on Deans finger, he pulled out, rolled on a condom, and pushed in, dwelling in the tight heat of the boy underneath him. Jesse slung his arms around Deans shoulders and dug his nails into Deans back. Dean hissed as he thrust back in, circling his hips until he felt Jesse gasp and squeeze around him. Dean smiled because he knew that he had found his sweet spot.

"You ready to come off daddy's cock, baby?" Dean asked, his sentence punctuated by another hard thrust. Jesse groaned and pushed back.

"Yes, daddy, god yes, fuck me good, please, fuck me good," Jesse mewled. Dean complied and fucked into the young boy in ernest, circling his hips with each thrust of his hips, hitting his prostate each time. Jesse was letting out stream after stream of incoherent mewls and filthy little murmurs of "ohgod, fuckyesplease". He pushed his hips back, meeting Dean every time the older man snapped his hips forward, and when he got close, he called out and warned Dean. 

"Fuck, Dean, gonna- hgnn- gonna come, Daddy, gonna come-" He cut himself off, reaching down between Dean and himself to wrap his hand around his throbbing cock. Dean smiled down at him before gasping and bending down to kiss him, mumbling, 

"Then come for Daddy," against his lips. Jesse's eyes rolled back in his head and his neck and backed arched as he came, painting the space between the bodies white with his release. With each pulse of come that Jesse released, he squeezed down on Dean, who didn't last much longer. He tumbled over the edge soon after Jesse, and colasped on top of him, blanketing the younger boy with his body. They made out tranquilly for a moment before Dean slipped free, hissing at the friction on his over sensitized skin. 

"Thanks, Daddy," Jesse slurred as he watched Dean redress. Dean smiled and looked over his shoulder as he pulled up the zipper to his jeans. 

"You're welcome baby boy."

***

"So Dean, what do you think?" Dean shook himself from staring off into space and looked at his brother. 

"What?" he asked dumbly. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Do you wanna go after the ghost or not?" Sam repeated. Dean smirked and nodded his head. 

"Hells yeah."


End file.
